Goodbye To Everything I Thought I Knew
by Intense Stare
Summary: When Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore visit the Swan residence Bella finds out something that will change her life forever. Set during New Moon. I'm thinking M for language.
1. Chapter 1  Adopted

**A/N - Okay I know what you're thinking, why is she uploading another story if she has a hard time uploading the other story but I'm afriad the plot bunnies attacked me and me write this down.**

**Anything you recongise comes from the writing Goddess's J.K Rowling and Stepeine Meyers**

Chapter One - Adopted

Bella's POV

It was the weekend, I didn't keep track of the days anymore but I wasn't in school so logically that meant it was the weekend. I had finished my homework, doing more than was necessary. Now I was left with too much time on my hands, even my well practised numbness couldn't deal with over exposure to free time. I needed to keep my mind busy, off topics that were sure to start my heart racing, my breathing irregular and leave me feeling like I had been trampled on.

He had left me and I had no desire to continue on without Him, I only did so for Charlie and Renee's sake. The only thing that really mattered to me anymore was the numbness, it helped me block out the glorious memories that tore my heart apart.

"Bella," I heard Charlie call. I wondered what he wanted to now as I got up from where I was lying on my bed, he couldn't be possibly trying to send me back to Renee again, like last time he called me down. We had already gone threw that and it wasn't pretty. Charlie had tried to send me to Phoenix a week after He had left me. I was pretty sure it was nearing the end of November, two months since that night. Two months since my reason for living walked out on my life.

I made my way down the stairs, I hadn't bothered getting dressed properly, I had just thrown on the first thing I had seen. Which happened to be a pair of old sweats and an old faded green tank top. I haven't worn anything blue since the night of my party (other than denim) it reminded me of Him. My hair was thrown up into a messy ponytail.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I walked towards the sitting room, that's were Charlie usually spent his time when he wasn't at the station.

"Yes, Dad?" I asked as I entered the living room.

It wasn't just Charlie in there like I had expected, there was two other men that I hadn't heard come into the house. I suppose I had the numbness to thank for that.

It took me a second to realise how weird these men looked. One looked older than anybody I had ever seen before. He had long silver hair and an even longer silver beard that he could have tucked into his belt. His face was extremely wrinkled and he had blue eyes that seemed to twinkle. I didn't even know what to call what he wore they seemed to be a cross between a cloak and some sort of dress, the only word that Bella could think to describe them was robes but that was just ridiculous. Well, his robes (?) were a deep lilac colour.

The other man seemed the exact opposite, he had greasy black hair (Bella was sure it was the kind of grease that came from being near fumes) a large, hooked, nose and brown almond shaped eyes that were so dark they looked almost black, the exact same shade and shape of her own eyes. His sallow skin was also like my own, the kind that stayed pale no matter how much sun you got. His robes were black, he seemed to radiate darkness.

I turned to look a Charlie after analyzing these two men. I was sure Charlie could see the questions in my eyes _Who are they? What are they doing here?_ That was when I noticed Charlie playing with a loose tread hanging from his sweatshirt. It was a sure sign he was nervous. Charlie never usually fidgeted, it actually annoyed him when other people did it. He was also avoiding my gaze. What was going on?

It was the silver bearded man who spoke first, breaking the awkward silence. "You must be Isabella," he said, his voice was bright but his eyes, though twinkling, looked haunted as though he had seen one to many thing go wrong. I was sure my eyes held the same expression, minus the twinkling.

"Bella," I corrected, my voice cracked, I realised I hadn't said a word today until now.

"Well, Bella, I'm sure you're wondering why we're here," he said, his blue eyes darting from me, to Charlie, to the man wearing black.

"I'm wondering who you are," I clarified, best start with the easy questions when the men looked like they did the answers surely couldn't get weirder than their appearances. I could feel the slight crease appear in my forehead at the sound of my voice, it sounded dull, lifeless, even to my own ears.

"Oh, how very rude of me, I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Professor Dumbledore said. I spluttered, I must have heard him wrong, right?

Then on second thought, if there was vampires why couldn't there be witches and wizards? Why couldn't there be a school that thought them 'Witchcraft and Wizardry'?

This was one messed up place, where creatures from story books walked around outside. Wasn't there any story that was purely a myth? Maybe I'd come across a werewolf next I thought sarcastically.

My heart wrenched at the thought of mythical creatures- vampires to be exact. Not to long ago all I had wanted was to become one and spend forever at His side. Unfortunately that life had been ripped from under me.

I nodded, I didn't trust my voice to speak after my inner reminiscence , I was sure it would brake before I had finished whatever sentence I would have said. My gaze landed on the dark haired man, waiting for him to speak.

"I am Professor Snape," he said, keeping short and simple. Probably trying not to send me into shock or something. I supposed that would have been the reaction they would get off any normal person. Then again I had never been normal. Normal people didn't date vampires.

So they were wizards, that didn't explain why they were sitting in my living room. I looked back at Charlie, looking for some kind of reassurance but he was still avoiding looking at me. Apparently his shoes were now very interesting.

Silence filled the room, it looked like nobody was going to tell me what was going on. "Why are you here?" I asked not caring if I sounded rude, after all they had invaded my home. Thankfully my voice had gone back to normal but it still sounded dead, I guess the numbness effected that too.

I was surprised when it was Charlie who spoke next but it wasn't directed towards me but at the two strange men sitting on the couch, "I haven't told her anything," he said still looking down at his shoes, his words made no sense to me but both the men sitting on my couch nodded. I tried to get a better look a Charlie, I had once been told my face was like an open book (I flinched at the memory that came with the thought) but Charlie was the same as me. Maybe if I could get a look at his face I'd have some idea what was going on.

It was hard seeing as he was looking anywhere but me but from what I could see he looked sad and…ashamed? I wasn't sure.

"You haven't told me what?" I asked. I wasn't surprised when nobody answered. It seemed like everyone had been keeping secrets from me.

I closed my eyes and counted to ten, trying to control my temper. It's the strongest emotion I've felt since He left me. I opened my eyes slowly. "Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" I asked, I could clearly hear the edge on my voice, maybe I wasn't so good at controlling my temper.

It was once again Professor Dumbledore who answered me, "We have come to collect you."

I turned to Charlie. "Are you trying to send me to some sort of shrink?" I demanded. I thought we'd already been through this. I was not leaving Forks. There was no discussing it.

"No, no," Charlie spluttered quickly, he remembered all to clearly what had happened when Renee came. "But I think it's a good idea you go. You haven't been anywhere since He" -I flinched- "left," Charlie said, finally looking up at me. His eyes looked tortured and I immediately felt guilty. I hadn't fooled him one bit.

"I'll try harder," I promised. I couldn't leave. It wasn't that I wanted to be in Forks. I need to be in Forks, it was the only place I could be sure that He existed.

I heard a cough behind me. The two men, who had gone ignored during the exchange, were now looking at them with confused expressions. I remained silent. It wasn't any of their business what was going on.

"Why are you collecting me? What do you want?" I asked I was surprised at how cold my voice sounded, nobody was going to make me leave Forks.

"It has to do with your heritage," Professor Dumbledore explained, I looked towards Charlie. What was the man on about, did I have some sort of genetic disease.

"I don't follow you, am I sick?" I asked, finally emotion returned to my voice, though I wasn't sure if I was happy about that or not, it meant the numbness was leaving. I needed the numbness.

"No, no," said the oldest person in the room, "You have magic blood running through your veins."

I looked towards Charlie yet again, he didn't seem in the least bit magical. Maybe it came from Renee she always was a little bit crazy.

The logical part of my brain, the part unaffected my vampires, told me this couldn't be true. "I don't believe you, magic isn't real," I told both men. They both looked understanding this had been the reaction they had been looking for earlier.

"I can prove it to you," said the older man, I was wondering if this Professor Snape ever talked. Didn't look like it.

Professor Dumbledore took out a stick from his pocket. Was it a wand? The idea was laughable.

I stared as he made flowers appear. It looked pretty real but I had seen magicians do that before. I wasn't impressed. "I've seen people do that in shows," I said sceptically, an emotion I hadn't felt in months. Maybe this was their plan. Did Charlie hire them to break me out of my zombie like state? It was working.

I stared in awe as the dark haired man flicked his wand and a snake appeared out of thin air. Okay, maybe they were magic. The snake broke the silence by hissing before Professor Snape banished it.

"So….magic's real," I said a little awkwardly. I suppose I should have known that. After all He couldn't have been anything other than magical. I wanted to ask did vampires have any part in the magical world but I couldn't do that without revelling the secret that I guarded with my life, even though it didn't concern me anymore.

"Renee?" I asked Charlie. He knew I was inquiring about where the magical blood came from. Charlie looked away from me. Were those tears I saw in his eyes? I'd never seen Charlie cry before.

Again it was Professor Dumbledore who answered me, was he immune to tense climate that was currently in the room because he seemed cheerful. "Neither Charlie nor Renee have magical blood in their system."

I was going to ask then how was I magic but then it struck me. I had never done anything remotely magical in my eighteen years.

"If I'm magic, then how come I can't do spells or anything?" I asked directing my question at the bearded man, after all he was the only one I was getting answers off.

"When you were little, I performed a spell on you. The spell blocked your magical core from the rest of your body," he explained. I didn't know what I should feel, maybe rage that he messed with my body like that but I couldn't muster it, I was glad that the numbness hadn't completely left me then.

"Okay," I said moving onto the question I had originally planned to ask him, "If Charlie or Renee don't have magic blood, then how do I?" I asked, it didn't add up to me. Then again I didn't know how things worked in their world.

"Well, you don't actually have to have magical parents. Many witches and wizards are muggle-born," he said. Then seeing my questioning gaze he explained further. How was I meant to know what muggles were? I had only just found out that magic was real, "Muggles are non-magical people but you're-"

I cut him off, "So, I'm a muggle-born," I couldn't stop the excitement that leaked through into my voice but being a witch, it sounded cool and looked it by what I've seen so far.

Dumbledore looked towards Charlie with troubled eyes but it was nothing compared to what Charlie looked like, he looked devastated, I imagined I looked like that when Sam found me in the forest.

"Would you like to tell her?" Professor Dumbledore asked Charlie. There was more? Was my magical ability not enough to handle for one day and I thought my life would be some way normal when They left. Not that I wanted it, I would rather be crazy if I could still have Them in my life.

Charlie shook his head, it didn't look like he could speak right now anyway. Dumbledore looked at Professor Snape. I doubted he would tell me, he had barely opened his mouth since he had come here. I was right he shook his head as well. Once again the burden had fallen on Professor Dumbledore's shoulders to tell me what everyone had been keeping from me.

"Your not muggle-born," I was about to but in and point out I had to be seeing as Charlie and Renee weren't wizards but he held up a finger to stop me.

It seemed everyone in the room took a deep breath, waiting for the next words, the words that cancelled out everything I thought I new.

"Your adopted," the words left his mouth and hit me like a ton of bricks.

**A/N - I hoped you liked the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2  Leaving Forks

**A/N - Woop, I'm writing in bold, it makes me feel so important. I'm so sorry for the long wait, I'm really not as awesome as some of the writers on Fanfic who can update weekly. All I can say is I'll try be quicker next time.**

**None of this belongs to me and unfortunately I am making no money.**

Chapter Two - Leaving Forks

Bella's POV

I could feel my world crumbling around me. Had everything been a lie? It seemed every memory I had of Renee and Charlie was all of a sudden tainted. Why hadn't they told me? I felt betrayed.

I was silent for a while as everyone stared at me, gauging my reaction. In truth I was devastated and absolutely angry, I had been lied to my whole life.

"What's my name?" I said looking at Charlie, my voice was cold and I could see that it hurt him, right now I didn't care but deep down I knew I would later, when I'd calmed down.

"Your name's Bella," Charlie told me, staring into my eyes even though I was glaring at him. He was trying to show me that he still loved me and it broke my already shattered heart. How much could I be put through and still be expected to function? Wasn't it enough the be broken once?

Though I felt sorry for what I was putting him trough, I felt worse for myself, not a common occurrence.

"What's my name? Obviously I'm not Bella Swan," I demanded staring at Charlie. It didn't look like he was going to answer me so I turned to the two men sitting on the couch.

I raised my eyebrow at Professor Dumbledore, looking for the answer as he had been the one to answer everything else. This time he didn't, his eyes just bore into my own, his blue eyes still twinkling. How were the twinkling at a time like this? Didn't he understand what this information was doing to me? Had they just come here to ruin my life? In my fit of rage it seemed likely.

I waited in silence for a few moments. "Who am I?" I asked my voice no longer had an edge, it was calm. Like the calm before the storm. Charlie knew this but yet he still didn't answer the question with the answer I needed.

"You're still you," he said his voice had a pleading tone to it. I was a sucker for guilt trips and he knew this but I was going to find out. No matter how much it hurt or me, I needed to know the truth.

"Who am I," I asked my voice deathly cold, "And I want an answer this time."

I was very surprised when it was the dark haired man who spoke up, he didn't seem like one for emotional climates. I was the same, I usually had a hard time expressing my emotions.

"You're Bella Snape," he said his voice was emotionless.

I looked at this man, my father? All the similarities I'd seen earlier, they made sense now but what hurt was that he could say this all without an ounce of emotion. He was seeing he daughter for the first time in what, eighteen years?

I turned away I couldn't look at him. I was shaking with anger, tears flooded my eyes like they always did when I was angry.

Both vase's that were placed on either side of the fireplace exploded. Huh, guess I really was magic but I couldn't take that in right now, the anger was overwhelming. I watched as pillows started exploding too, covering the room in feathers.

The last thing I heard before I passed out was the old man saying, "I guess you were right Severus, we should have restored her magical core after we told her about her parentage, not before."

* * *

Snape's POV

I was nervous, though my face was schooled into a calm expression. One good thing about my years off ongoing spying. No I take that back I'd rather be an over-emotional fool like Potter, than be a slave to the two masters I have.

Dumbledore stood behind his desk, I was sure he knew I was nervous he always knew. The old man knew too much in my opinion.

"When are we leaving?" I asked, instead of the question that was really on my mind, 'Do we really have to involve her?'.

"I've set up an unauthorised portkey, it's set to go off in exactly two minutes," Dumbledore said looking down on a crumbled piece of paper which I presumed was the portkey.

I had left my only child with a muggle family fourteen years earlier. Many people, except Dumbledore thought it was Lily Evan's that made me switch to the light side but in fact it was my daughter, who had been kept a secret from me for the first four years of her life. It was my daughter that made me a spy.

I never went back for her. I didn't even know her name but I was sure Dumbledore did. I couldn't go back for her, me, Severus Snape, a father. The idea was laughable. I would have put her back in the custody of her mother but she had died in the war. I had escaped with my daughter mere minutes before the Dark Lord attacked.

I had hoped she could stay in the muggle world, it was safer there, especially since Dumbledore put a block on her magic. No one would have found out about her and she would be happy there.

It was all Dumbledore's fault really. Him and his stupid prophecy. In my opinion he gambled too much on what they predicted. For example Potter's prophecy showed him as saviour as the world, something I doubted highly.

I knew she was needed and even though I didn't _know_ her, I didn't want her caught up in raging war. Nobody deserved that.

Dumbledore brought me from my round from my silent reverie with a cough and a pointed look at the crumpled piece of paper which was now glowing. I laid one finger on the portkey. My last thought before I felt the familiar tug at my stomach was 'this is going to me an interesting meeting, especially if she's like me.'

* * *

Bella's POV

Ugh, my head was throbbing. I winced as the memories came flooding back, along with embarrassment. I hoped Charlie didn't really like those vases.

"Will she be okay?" I heard Charlie ask his voice undiluted with worry (I kept my eyes closed). I felt so guilty about what I had said earlier, after all it wasn't really his fault.

"She'll be fine, she just over-extorted her magical core, it's not used to being used," Professor Dumbledore's wise voice answered my father? Yes? No? What was Charlie to me now?

This questions only added fuel to my already burning headache, for I had no answers.

I chose then to slowly open my eyes, I shut them quickly. The bright colours were doing nothing to help my headache. I groaned. That's when I felt something being pressed into my hand.

"Drink this, it'll help," came the voice of Professor Snape I honestly didn't know what to call him, he didn't look like he would appreciate the title 'daddy'.

I paused before bringing the vial to my lips, after all I didn't know what it was going to do to me but after another stab of pain issuing from my head I decided I'd take the chance.

It tasted, well there was no other word for it, disgusting. I seriously considered spitting it out. It was worth it though after I had swallowed the disgusting liquid my headache slowly began to ebb away.

No other headache medicine or tablets I knew of worked this fast so I was almost certain it was some kind of magic. A potion maybe? The logical part of my brain was laughing at me but their was nothing logical about what I had seen so far.

When I opened my eyes again everyone was staring at me. It wasn't much of a surprise.

I ran over everything that had happened so far in my head, while they were staring at me. They said they were here to 'collect me'. Well I'd be dammed if I let them take me away from Charlie. He needed me and even if he wasn't my father, he was still, no matter what happened, my family. And I was going to stay with him even if I was curious about magic, even if I was excited about this new world that I was apparently a part of.

"I'm not going with you," I said breaking the silence. "I'm staying with Charlie." I could tell from the look on Charlie's face he wanted to argue with me but Professor Dumbledore spoke up.

"We wouldn't be here unless it was an emergency," he said and at once I knew he was telling the truth and it wasn't just because he had already gained my trust (which by the way I wasn't sure how?) but it also made sense, they had left me alone for this long. Why come looking now?

"How big of an emergency?" I asked because in all honestly they were wizards. What problems did they have that they couldn't solve, with a flick of their wands?

"I can assure you it is a very big emergency," Professor Dumbledore said gravely and I waited for him to elaborate. He did not.

"How am I supposed to help if I don't know what's going on?" I asked impatience leaking into my voice.

I watched as Dumbledore's eyes flickered to Snape and he gave a minuscule nod. It was something I would have missed before I started spending time with the Cullens.

"We can't tell you here, whatever Charlie knows will be a risk to him and anybody around him, if Death Eater's came calling."

That was one thing I couldn't argue with, even if I didn't know who or what these Death Eater's were I didn't want them to be a danger to Charlie, he had been in danger to many times because of me.

I wasn't sure how I was meant to decide to go with them or not. I wasn't going to find out anything unless I went with them and I was curious. Very curious. That would have been the deciding factor if the memory of last time I was curious wasn't still burned into my mind.

If I hadn't found out about the Cullens I wouldn't be hurting so bad now.

So I asked the one question that would decide for me. "If I stay here would I be a danger to Charlie?" I could see the hurt in Charlie's eyes. I had never called him Charlie to his face before.

It was Snape who answered this time, I refused to think of him as a father. "He will not be in any immediate danger as nobody but myself and Professor Dumbledore know of your existence," I flinched internally, "but, the Dark Lord has ways of knowing things."

I raised one eyebrow, the Dark Lord, that didn't sound too good. "So that's a yes then?" I asked not sure what to make of his roundabout answer.

I received a curt nod.

And with that I had made my mind up. I was leaving Forks, the thought ripped my heart open. I was leaving the only place that He seemed to exist but I was doing to keep Charlie safe.

He wouldn't care where I was anyway, after all I was only a mere distraction to him.

"I'll go," I said my voice barely louder than a whisper but I was sure they heard me because Professor Dumbledore's face broke put into a smile. "Good, good," he said clapping his hands together.

I turned to walk back up the stairs but was stopped my Snape's monotonous voice, "There is no need to pack, it was done when you calm down the stairs."

For some reason this made me mad. It was the strongest emotion I had felt since He left. It seemed I was feeling it a lot in this past hour. Honestly, though, what was I supposed to feel they had already packed for me? Would they have kidnapped me if I had refused to go. I counted to ten but it wasn't working and Charlie's things were starting to shake again.

I wasn't sure how to stop them from breaking, it was only when I saw the picture frame that held the only framed picture of me and Charlie crack that everything stopped shaking.

"Sorry," I mumbled not looking up. Were all wizards like this? At any strong emotion destroyed the things around them? I hoped not.

Dumbledore stood up from the seat that he had been resting on. I realised this was our cue to leave.

I rushed over to Charlie and wrapped my arms around his slightly large middle. "I love you…Dad," I said and it was true he would always be my Dad, even if he wasn't really my Dad.

"Goodbye, Bella, you'll always be my little girl," Charlie said before we broke apart and I felt tears stinging my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

I followed the two Professor's out into the hall, afraid to look back in case it opened the flood gates.

Professor Dumbledore pulled out an old, rusty coat hanger from his pocket. He touched it with his wand, I couldn't tell what he said but it glowed blue for a second and then went back to normal.

"Touch it," he said gently. Nervously I reached out and touched it with my middle finger and that was when I felt the weirdest sensation of my life.

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you thought, what you liked, what you didn't.**

**_Kyla Catrina_ - Yup, you were right. Thanks.**

**_CherryBlossoms016_ - Thank you! I am planning on keeping most the couples canon.**

**_Sakura Lisel_ - I know, I hope I cleared that up in this last chapter, if not let me know and I'll try again.**

_**yosena -**_** Thank you so much for your kind words.**

_**TotallyPointless22 - **_**I'm sorry I'm not very good at timelines but this is set in New Moon and Harry's 5th year. I hope I don't rush through it. I think the Mama's a surprise but you'll just have to wait and see. Also thanks!**

_**roseandchirs3 - **_**Thank you, hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

_**symmasters - **_**Thank you and sorry my update wasn't sooner.**

_**Sweetie7smiled - **_**Thanks.**

_**eternal-grace101 - **_**You were right! Thank you for your kind words!**

_**whsdragon - **_**Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I am so sorry for the long wait people. There is a reason. In October, someone who was like my second mother died of breast cancer, since then I haven't been able to write anything, my muse is gone. Now this story will not be left seeing as I could never leave a story unfinished, but until then I'm sorry. Right now I just can't post anymore

Zoey x


End file.
